I Guess We Do Have Something To Do
by Leader of the Flower Cult
Summary: Kara, Oliver, and Barry were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing, villain-free lunch together, but it seems that the universe had other plans. After they are accidentally transported to a new world, they must work with the League and the Team to get back home, without revealing their other jobs. But will their secret stay that way? Rated T to be safe. Authors Note is very important.
1. The Beginning

**Hello to all and welcome to the first chapter of my crossover fic! This is not my first fanfiction ever, but it is my first on this account. Please excuse any typos. Now, keep in mind that this takes place during season one of all of the shows included, and before Zatanna and Rocket join the team. Also, I haven't watched that much of Supergirl or Arrow, so don't put hate on me if my facts are a little off. And I KNOW that Supergirl and Arrow/Flash DO NOT take place in the same universe, but for the sake of this fanfiction they do, okay? Okay.**

 **Disclaimer- If I owned Young Justice then there would be no time skip and Nightwing and Batgirl would have been a canon couple. Plus season three would be out long before now. If I owned Arrow Oliver would have been a teensy bit less antisocial. If I owned The Flash, Ronnie and Eddie would not have died and Iris would have discovered Barry's identity in a much cooler way. If I owned Supergirl, I would have… I dunno what I would no but I would make it better!**

 **Word Count: 873**

 **.**

Prologue

.

The Flash was running. Now, he was usually running, being the Flash and all. But he was about to be late for a meeting with two other superhero/vigilante friends of his. As he arrived at the café, he realized that he was the final one to arrive.

"You're late." The blonde woman stated. "I don't get it, you can run faster than the speed of sound, yet you're late."

"It's just how Barry is." Said the man next to her, who had known the Flash for longer. "You'll get used to it eventually.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys." the Flash said, shaking his head. "I'll try to be earlier next time, I promise."

They made quite the friend group, though it didn't seem that way from the outside. Just Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen. The intern, the millionaire, and the CSI. But, more importantly, they were Supergirl, Arrow, and the Flash.

"So what have you been doing, Kara?" Barry asked.

"Not much. Just the usual things. Getting coffee for Ms. Grant, stopping the occasional alien. In all honesty, not much has been going on." Kara replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, same here. Cisco hasn't detected any metas recently and Captain Cold has been quiet. But it does mean I can relax."

Oliver turned his head to the speedster.

"Never relax, Barry." he said, seriously. "In the hero business, something will always happen that will disrupt your life, no matter how quiet it's been."

As usual, the other two snorted at his paranoia. As superpowered individuals, they didn't really get Oliver's struggle. While they had their speed and flight and strength and laser vision, he relied on human abilities, which caused him to be… serious, most of the time.

"Oliver, please." Kara told her friend. "Just because we finally get some leisure time doesn't mean something will magically come along to ruin it."

"Don't be to sure. Someth-"

The archer never got to finish his statement as they were immediately sucked into a vortex. Oh, Oliver had been so right.

~This is a breakline, yes it is. Breakline, breakline, breakline!~

The Team didn't really have much going on. Batman hadn't given a mission for the past two weeks, and things at the mountain were starting to get boring.

"Urgh, nothing's happening!" Wally, a.k.a. Kid Flash, groaned.

"You should not wish for a mission, Wally." Kaldur scolded, peering at him. "Do do that is to wish for a villain to make a move. You are asking for a disturbance in the peace."

"He's right, Baywatch." Artemis said, looking annoyed at the speedsters whining. "I'm sure that somewhere, there are heroes that are enjoying their relaxation time, and here you are wishing it away."

However, his teammates' arguments did not stop his boredom. He simply turned to the Zeta tubes, waiting for someone to walk through.

Recognized, Flash 04

Wally's prayers had been answered. He raced to greet his uncle.

"HeyUncleBarry!Whyareyouhere?Doyouhaveamission?" he asked, blending his words in a way that only a speedster can understand.

"Calm down, Kid." the Flash replied, chuckling at his nephew's eagerness. "I'm going to be testing out a new teleportation device and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come watch. I know you haven't had a mission in a while, so its not like you've got anything better to do."

"What is the purpose of the experiment?" Aqualad asked, standing up.

"It's supposed to be a test of some upgraded Zeta tech. We want to make sure it's safe before we stick people through it, right?"

"New League tech? Count me in!" Robin said from his place in the rafters. He dropped down, making Kid Flash jump.

"I'll go!" Miss Martian agreed. "Conner, do you want to go?"

Superboy just grunted. They took that as a yes.

"I guess I've got nothing going on." Artemis shrugged.

"I f my team goes, I shall go." Kaldur responded, walking over to where the Flash was standing.

Everyone turned to Wally, awaiting his response.

"Urgh, I guess I'll go." He groaned, still disappointed at the lack of a mission. They headed through the Zeta tubes, leaving for the Watchtower.

~breakline is what this is so just scroll right on past it, folks.~

The machine itself didn't look that impressive, but the Team knew a lot of work had gone into making it. They gathered around, along with the founding members of the Justice League.

"Okay, are we ready to turn this thing on?" the Flash asked the surrounding people.

"Just do your job, Flash." Batman growled, crossing his arms.

The Flash gulped, and flipped the switch to the device. He stepped back, not wanting to be close to it in case it exploded. That had happened before with one of his inventions. It was not pretty.

All seemed to be going well until the alarms started going off.

 _Warning, unknown energy impulse detected. Warning._ Said the robotic voice from the speakers.

"Turn it off!" yelled Superman, backing up.

Suddenly, a vortex opened up next to the device and spit out three people, all unconscious.

The vortex disappeared, and the League and the Team looked around at each other.

"Well I guess we have something to do after all."

 **There it is, the first chapter of my Arrow verse/Young Justice Crossover. Hope you like it! Please review; I welcome any feedback of any kind.**


	2. The Meeting

**Welcome to the next chapter! Yay! :D**

 **Special thanks to my new followers; gundam 09, YoKoChi150, TheMidnightSun10, siblingloveF2, HayabusaDragonForce, ForgetfulGal45, Pebna Wolf, and Vgn Golley**

 **Also to everyone who favorited it; gundam 09, YoKoChi150, TheMidnightSun10, and Vgn Golley.**

 **And finally a giant "thank you" to the two people that reviewed, gundam 09 as well as my personal friend, AmazingGrace130. You two will be put on the SirenTheMeta Wall Of Fame, a.k.a. a word document that has two names on it.**

 **Word Count: 970**

~breakity line break break line line line~

The Team watched as the League moved the unconscious people to the medbay. They looked to be ordinary civilians, but when they ran their faces through the database, they found nothing. Black Canary walked up to them.

"Black Canary, why are these people non-existent in our databases?" Kaldur asked, standing up to address the Leaguer.

The woman looked around at everyone.

"We ran tests, and it appears that these three civilians are from a different universe than ours." she told them. "We believe that Barry's new machine created a portal in this other world, and then accidentally sucked our… 'visitors' into our world because they were close to the entrance on their side."

"Well, what are we going to about it?" Wally asked.

"You all are going to watch them until the League can figure out a way to send them home. You'll be tasked with keeping them safe. And if you want to reveal your secret identities, that's fine, because they wont be staying here anyway. Now, follow me, they're about to begin questioning."

The Team followed Black Canary to the interrogation room, where they were able to get a good look at the visitors. The first was a small woman with straight blonde hair and glasses. She wore a white blouse and a skirt, most likely from a workplace of some sort. The second was a brown-haired man with simple jeans and a sweatshirt with the S.T.A.R. Labs logo on it. Finally, there was a large blonde man with a slight stubble and a seriously mean-looking face. He wore a green shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. He was staring at them very intensely. It was weird.

"Hello." Black Canary started. "I am Dinah Lance, known to most as Black Canary. You three have accidentally been transported to this universe because of _someone's_ miscalculations." Dinah glared at the Flash, who was currently out of costume. "Now, until we can find a way to send you back to your world, you are going to be under the care and protection of the Justice League's covert ops team, these people right here." She gestured to the Team, who was currently in civvies as to not intimidate the civilians. "Please tell us your names so we can put you into our Zeta Tube software."

The woman and the brunette each looked at Mr. Serious, as if asking what to do. He stood up.

"My name is John Diggle, this is Alex Danvers and Eddie Thawne." he said, gesturing to his companions as he spoke. "And I have a few questions for you- First, what the heck is the Justice League? Second, why should we trust you? And third, who are you people?" His intense glare did not falter as he stared down the superhero.

"Well… um, you see. The Justice League," Wally started. "is a group of people that fight crime both in their own cities and around the galaxy. You should trust us because we're superheros, and, for your final question… we're superheros. I think that clears everything up, now let's head to the mountain."

The Flash sighed, shaking his head at his sidekick. "What Kid Flash he means to say is that he's Kid Flash, I'm the Flash, and that there is Batman, Green Arrow, Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. Over there, those teenagers are Robin, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian, as well as my own protégé, Kid Flash. Don't you guys have us where you come from?"

"Uhhh, no?" the one that "John" introduced as "Eddie" said.

"Well then you guys are just poor, deprived souls." Robin cackled, causing "Alex" to look at him weirdly.

"We will escort you to the mountain." Kaldur told the trio.

"Mountain?"

"Yes, our headquarters. We're going to Mount Justice."

~breakline breakline breakline it's a breakline.~

The "Justice League" as they were called was a strange bunch. Well, not entirely strange. As vigilantes Oliver, Kara, and Barry dealt with people like them every day. Just, they were all familiar, but not.

"Word is that Kara's cousin is in this universe." Barry whispered to Oliver.

" _Eddie_ , why are you acting like it's some big juicy rumor, we've been here for less than half an hour." Oliver replied, with zero emotion in his voice. "And I'd be quiet if I were you, if _Alex's_ cousin really is here, then he or Supey 2.0 over there can most likely here you."

"Okay, _Mr. Diggle_ , then what are we going to do until we get back, we can't exactly help them get us back…"

Kara stepped back to walk next to walk next to them.

"Actually… not necessarily." Suddenly, Kara ran up to walk next to Kaldur.

"Hey, uh, Aqualad isn't it?" she asked. The Atlantean nodded. "Well, if you ever need help with getting us back, my friend over there, Eddie, he's really good at that science-y stuff."

"Really?!" Kid Flash then yelled, speeding up to Barry. "You like science?"

"Erm… uh… I-uh…?" Barry stuttered, as he was not used to other speedsters.

"KF, don't give the dude a heart attack." Robin chuckled. "Remember, they don't have superheroes on their earth. It's a very new concept to him and, no offense, but you aren't really the most laid-back of metahumans."

"Well, yeah I guess I'm good at science, it is my job, after all." Barry said, careful not to give too much away.

"Cool, if you ever want to help, just tell us."

~breaky line line breakline im a breakline it's a breakline!~

Robin looked at the three visitors from another earth. They were quietly talking among themselves. Robin didn't know what, but something about them seemed off. They didn't seem as surprised at their situation as they should have been.

And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow and favorite. Adios!**


	3. The Morning

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter, and it's kind of shorter than the last one but I was very busy and didn't have much time to type this up. I'll try to make the next one longer but it will be a longer wait. Three days, tops. Also, during this chapter, the CW trio will be called by their fake names if it's from the Team's perspective. So remember their names! Lolz.**

 **Now to start, let me thank everyone!**

 **To my new followers, thank you AmazingGrace130, ARGamingChannel, callisto1585, silverhuli, .412, and Chooch77.**

 **To the new favoriters, thank you AmazingGrace130, callisto1585, silverhuli, .412, ShadowKnight23, and Chooch77.**

 **And three new names have been added to the Siren's Hall of Reviewer Fame, and they are; siblingloveF2, Vgn Golley, and callisto1585. You guys are amazing. And all you have to do to be in the SHRF is review. So do that.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Word Count: 703**

Our favorite CW trio was led to three rooms that they would be staying in.

"It may be a bit uncomfortable," Aqualad said as he gestured to the rooms. "It was all we could put together on such short notice."

Kara smiled."It's alright, we know that we were a bit unexpected, right guys?"

Barry nodded, and Oliver just grunted. Kara would try to get him to be nicer later.

"Hey, um, what time is breakfast tomorrow, because I kind of eat a lot…?" Barry asked, concerned about food. Hey, they didn't get to have lunch!

"Do not worry. We there will be plenty of food no matter what time you wake up at. Please help yourself."

The Team left, and the trio went into their rooms. This was going to be _great_.

~break line break line, I am a breakline~

The Team stared at the three visitors. Currently they were all sitting in the living room of the Cave at Mount Justice, staring at each other. Very awkward. They had made a few attempts to start a conversation, which Alex tried to hold onto, but nothing really helped. At all.

"So, um, what were you guys doing before you were… transported here?" M'gann asked, once more trying to talk to their new "friends".

"We were having lunch." Replied Diggle, his glare not wavering.

"Eddie was late." Alex put in helpfully. This caused a strong reaction from said person.

"I had work, people!" Eddie exclaimed, standing up as he tried, terribly, to defend himself. "Maybe if you guys actually had decent jobs you would understand that!"

"I do so have a decent job, now sit down." Said Alex, shaking her head.

Reluctantly, Eddie sat down. Everything was quiet for a moment, until Eddie's stomach grumble quite loudly. He perked up, as if he had a brilliant idea.

"Do you guys have Big Belly Burger in this dimension?" he asked, excitedly. Alex nodded, smiling. Even Diggle looked like he agreed.

"Umm… what is that?" Wally responded, slightly confused. And it was Wally, so if it was a thing, he'd know.

The dimension-travelers looked mortified, and Eddie quickly launched into a discussion about how amazing this burger place was and how they were all poor, deprived souls because they didn't have it, with Alex chiming in to help his case every now and then and Diggle shaking his head in his chair. Apparently this happened often.

"So why were you guys meeting?" Artemis asked.

"Well," started Alex, "we'd all been very busy lately, and we live in different cities so we decided that we needed to meet up and have a good friendly chat."

"You guys live in different cities? How did you become such good friends?" Wally said, confused. The only way he became friends with such out-of-towners is through the hero gig.

"Well, I, uh… you see," replied Eddie. "my job required me to go to Diggle's city and so we became friends and then Alex was visiting my city and eventually they were both there at the same time so, yeah." The Team found this guy weird. He looked pretty nervous, and kept glancing at Diggle. Robin filed that away for later use.

"Why are you sweating so much?" Wally rudely exclaimed, apparently noticing that as well.

"I… what?"

"He's just super paranoid." Diggle put in, his glaring leaving the Team for a split second to turn on Eddie.

" _He's_ the paranoid one?!" Artemis said, crossing her arms. " _You're_ the one who keeps glaring at us like we killed your dad!"

Diggle flinched, but held his gaze, and stood up. The Team would never admit it, but this civilian intimidated them.

"If we're going to be stuck with you amateurs for a while, there are some things you need to know. One; do not underestimate me. Two; don't try to start a conversation with me, it's just pitiful and I don't like you people. And three; do not _ever_ mention my father, understand?" Without waiting for an answer, Diggle stomped off and went into the room that had been given to him.

Alex and Eddie laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" Alex said. "Maybe do as he says and not bother him for the next… forever?"

 **That's the third chapter, the next one will be up within three days, so be ready, and have a good day.**

 **P.S. I am open to suggestions on how soon the Team should find out about the CW trio's "night jobs" and how. Tell me through a review or a PM!**


	4. The Chat

**Lolz, omg, I know I told you in three days and it's been four. (I counted the day the last one came out) but my internet died for an entire day so I couldn't do anything. Sorry this is so short, I didn't have time to do anything longer.**

 **Thank you to Zelia Storm Wayne, TheLastFlyingGrayson3, Breezyfree, Mia Tia, TempestLaw, and ZeAwsumOtaku for following this story, you all are lovely.**

 **Thank you to TheLastFlyingGrayson3, Breezyfree, TempestLaw, ZeAwsumOtaku, and WhatSup121 for favoriting, y'all are amzing.**

 **And we only have one new name on the Word Document of Fame today, and their name is WhatSup121. You are amazing, and I will take your suggestion into account.**

 **Word Count: 605**

Barry and Kara chased after Oliver, wanting to calm him down before someone got mangled by him. The caught him beating up a punching bag in the gym.

"Hey, Oliver," Barry said, walking up to his friend. "I know you're a little upset by some comments that were made, uh, back there, but that's no reason to get super mad, right?"

"Yeah, these people don't know any better." Kara added. "You can't get all worked up because of one oblivious comment. You just have to roll with it until we can get back home."

"Just wait, once we get back, everyone will be so happy, Cisco will probably throw a party, and Felicity and Caitlin will tell us how stupid we were." Barry chuckled at his vision of their return.

Oliver stopped punching the bag to turn to his friends. He sighed.

"I guess you guys are right. But these kids think that they're better at this job than us!"

"Well as far as they know, we're not even in this job, so you can't blame them."

~break break break the line, gently down the line~

The Team was still sitting I the living room, in complete and utter silence, thinking about what just happened. This normal person just stared them down like they were his inferiors! And they didn't do anything!

"That guy is scary." M'gann said, scooting a bit closer to Conner.

"Though it hurts me to admit it, I, too, was intimidated by our guest." Kaldur responded, lowering his head.

Robin was still silent. He stared ahead, his eyes narrowed under his mask. The recent events only strengthened his belief that the trio wasn't being totally honest with them. He would've followed them, but at that moment the three came back into the room, with Diggle looking slightly annoyed, but otherwise calm.

"Sorry about what just happened." Eddie said as he sat down. "Diggle's… sensitive?"

"No, no." replied Alex. "That's not the right word. Something else… uh… paranoid? Well, yes, but no. I can't think of it. Overreactive? Whatever, anyway, he'll try not to do that again. Right, Diggle?"

Diggle grunted. The Team wasn't sure if it was a "yes" grunt or a "no" grunt. They went with a "maybe" grunt for now, until they could learn the secret language of grunts.

"We're sorry if we offended you." Said Kaldur. His teammates nodded.

"Yeah, man, we weren't trying to be rude." Wally agreed as he ate a sandwich.

"No harm done." Diggle replied, coolly. Something about the way he said it made the Team decide that there was harm done, if only the slightest bit.

~breakline, breakline, breaky breaky breakline~

That night Robin hacked into the Mountain's security cameras and started to watch the trio on them. They were currently in the kitchen, talking to each other. They didn't seem to use names much, did they?"

" _You can't keep acting out like that, man."_ "Eddie" said to "Diggle". _"The younger one is already suspicious of us."_

" _Just keep it all in until we're home. Then you can punch people all you want."_

" _Yeah, she's right. I might even be able to convince to let someone out of the pipeline for you to smack. We'd probably give you Hartley."_

"Diggle" sighed, and smiled at his friends weakly.

" _Thanks, guys. I think I'll be okay. It's late, let's go."_

"Alex" laughed.

" _And here I thought you were nocturnal."_ She said. They walked out of the kitchen and to their rooms.

Robin closed his holocomputer. He didn't get anything that could be used to find out more about the dimension –hoppers. Maybe next time.

 **Okay, I've decided that the Team will find out by Barry slipping up and calling Oliver by his real name. However, I can't think of a reason for him to slip up. Maybe an argument, but what would they be arguing about? Maybe Oliver's in danger, but that would never happen, he's Oliver. So please oh please leave ideas for how Barry slips up because it's going to happen in the next chapter and I can't write it up until I have that idea. If you're lucky, your idea will be featured and you will get credit for it. Until next time, goodbye!**


	5. The Slip-Up

**Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself! The suggestions were really helpful. Now, I won't be doing the full thank you thing today, and instead focusing on those who left suggestions for the slip-up.**

 **Thank you thank you thank to siblingloveF2, guest00, Panther4Life, WhatSup121, and others that I might have missed. You guys are awesome and not only are you all going on the Word Document of Fame, (yes, a second time, siblinglove and WhatSup) but you guys will forever be remembered by me. (maybe you'll have a better chance of being picked if you do the thing mentioned down below...)**

 **I've also changed my writing style a bit, to reflect how I actually talk. Enjoy!**

The moment he woke up Oliver knew that something was going to go wrong. How did he know that when everything other than the fact that they were in a completely different universe was going so perfectly? Well, he was the flipping Arrow. He knows these things. That and the fact that he was super duper paranoid.

He walked out of his room (when had he started to call it his room? It had only been like, two days) and into the living room. Kara was sitting on the couch and talking to Miss Martian (or "M'gann" as he had learned her name was) and Barry was nowhere to be seen. Probably sleeping.

He sat down after he had gotten "breakfast" (a granola bar. The Arrow doesn't eat) and watched the living room entrance. Everyone except for Barry was there. Lazy Barry.

Then the scarlet speedster did enter the room. Everyone turned and saw that he looked terrible. Not to be mean, but it looked like he had no sleep at all last night. He didn't even notice that M'gann asked if he was okay. He yawned, and went to go sit down next to his friends. That was when it went downhill.

"Hey Oliver." He said, sleepily. "I barely slept last night. I kept feeling like I was being watched. That and the fact that Central ~yawn~ City is going unprotected while I'm gone. Oliver, why are you glaring at me? Would you stop, your glares are scarier than that Bat-Dude's. I'm serious, why are you…"

It was at that moment that the very truth of what he had said hit Barry, and he slowly turned to face their superpowered hosts. As expected, they were all staring at him while Kara facepalmed.

Stupid Barry. He laughed nervously.

"What are you all staring at?" he said, trying to play innocent. (it wasn't working)

Artemis stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"Why did you just call your friend, who you've all said is named 'John Diggle', Oliver. And why would Central City be unprotected while you're gone?"

Oliver turned his glare onto her.

"Excuse my friend, he is sleep deprived." Kara stuttered as she went to stand beside Oliver and Barry.

"No no no no no." Wally said. "We want answers. Who are you really?"

"We don't have to reveal anything to you." Oliver replied, his glare deepening.

"Yes you do." Stated Robin. All eyes turned to the Bat-child.

"Why would that be?"

"The Justice League are the ones helping to send you guys home. If you don't answer your questions, we can simply tell them to stop the project, and you are stuck here. Now start talking, or else we'll have to treat you like a prisoner."

Barry and Kara turned to Oliver, much like they had when the League had first asked for their names. They hoped he would get them out of this.

"My name is Oliver Queen."

Not what they were expecting.

"Impossible." Wally said, shaking his fork at them. "Oliver Queen is on this earth. Green Arrow. You cant be Oliver Queen too."

"A-actually, yes he can." Barry said. "If this is a completely different earth than you wouldn't also have superheroes similar to our own. This appears to be an alternate version of ours. Our Oliver is different from your Oliver. Trust me, I noticed, this universe's Oliver is way different."

"And you are?" Kaldur asked, wanting to know more about the newly exposed trio.

"I-I'm Barry Allen."

With that Wally spit out his pancake.

"Like the Flash?!"

"…maybe?"

"As I was saying," Oliver continued. "Though I am not anything like this Oliver Queen here, we do have something in common. I protect Starling City from the powerful corrupt, as the hooded vigilante known as the Arrow."

"Weren't you just called 'the Hood Guy' a few weeks ago?" Kara asked.

"Unimportant."

"I'm the Flash on my earth… uh. I was struck by lightning and put into a coma for nine months. And then when I woke up I had superspeed and abs and my crush was dating someone-"

"That's over sharing, Barry, they don't need to know about your love life."

"Whatever. And now I work with my friends at S.T.A.R. Labs to fight crime around the city and round up people that were affected by a particle accelerator explosion. We call them metahumans."

"And I'm Kara Zor-El, cousin of who you call Superman. I'm called Supergirl and I work with my sister's agency to fight aliens that come to our earth."

The Team drank all this new information in. Their main thought was this;

Jkahkadjlshglkawojnvbaueirlakuangkjhortuhbvksgierpeb?!

(that is, except for Robin. Because he's Robin)

"Now help us get home."

 **Haha, all has started to be revealed.**

 **Now I have something to share with you all. This story is coming to a close (or is it?) and I have a new Young Justice fanfic all planned out about a group of teenaged anti-heroes that try to infiltrate the mountain. If any of you leave an OC in the reviews, your OC might get picked to be one of the leading roles in this fanfic. And I have poured my life into planning this one. If you decide to submit a OC then simply put in your OC's name, codename, age (no higher then 18), powers (if any), and their reason for joining the family of runaways.**

 **A new chapter will be out within the week, don't worry. Bye!**


	6. The Device

**Hello! I am not dead, don't worry, I just had to take some time out to plot where this series (oops, spoilers!) is going to go. And then I didn't like the way it was turning out so I completely deleted the first draft of this just as I was finishing it. And I couldn't really keep track of all the people who favorite/followed/reviewed as I was so busy so I won't be able to thank anyone. Just… if you did any of those three things and haven't been mentioned, PM me and I'll put you in the next chapter. Okay? Okay. And I'm sorry if this is a little short I didn't have much to put between here and what will happen next so the first have is just a filler to make it a bit longer.**

 **Word Count: 830**

To say that things were awkward was an understatement.

It was more like… no one really wanted to hold a conversation with the CW Three and the Earth-16 versions of Barry and Oliver refused to go to the mountain unless it was an emergency.

But now a few things were better. Like how Barry was able to superspeed around the cave without risking giving anything away. And Oliver was able to do archery in the gym without seeming weird. So many perks to having no secrets whatsoever.

"How close are you to finishing the device?" Oliver growled at the sidekicks (sorry, _partners_ ).

"Well, uh, our Flash says that the device should be up and running within the week, but he has no control on any delays in the process that might happen." Wally stammered, now finding it reasonable to be frightened of someone who shot people through the eye on a regular basis.

"Well you better hope there are no delays then." Oliver grunted as he turned and walked away.

Barry appeared next to them, a granola bar in his hand. They all jumped.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that, even to Kara and I." he said through a mouthful of nutritious goodness.

"Really?" Artemis asked. "But you guys are his friends, shouldn't he be nicer to you?"

"Well, if you count getting shot in the back with an arrow-no, two arrows- because 'you heal fast' counts as 'nicer' then yes."

They stared at him.

"He shot you in the back once?" M'gann asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep. He was in Central City once and we were training so he told me to run away and back and then I'd somehow get shot with an arrow. I didn't believe him because, y'know I can run faster than the speed of sound. So I ran, and I caught the arrow he shot from his bow, but I didn't see that he had tow crossbows rigged to fire an arrow each at me. It was nice. And then I got whammied so we fought to the death!"

"What?!"

"It was a tie. But I could totally beat him."

"No you couldn't!" Oliver yelled from the hallway.

They learned quickly that they should not mess with Oliver.

"So what are things like on your earth?" Kaldur asked, politely.

"It's called Earth-1. And things are pretty sweet. Both Oliver and I have our own little teams. Mine consists of myself, Doctor Harrison Wells, Doctor Caitlin Snow, and Cisco Ramon. Caitlin and Wells are like the brains of the operation, and Caitlin doubles as the medic for when I do something like break my hand on someone's face. Cisco makes all the gadgets and comes up with the names."

"Names?"

"Yeah, the names of all the villains I fight like Captain Cold and Weather Wizard and Pied Piper and Golden Glider… wow, we are very alliterative."

"We have villains by those names too. And we have a few more, some equally alliterative." Wally said, marveling at all the things that were different between their worlds, yet the same.

"And then Oliver has his own team and a few villains but really he just goes around shooting billionaires in the face."

"That sounds like a really scary image. What-"

At that moment, Earth-16 Flash ran into the room.

"You guys," he said. "The device is online, but unstable. I suggest you head on over to the Watchtower before it shuts down."

Knowing that this opportunity might not last, Barry grabbed his friends and raced to the Zeta Tubes. The Team followed at a slower pace.

Soon they arrived in the lab to see a portal similar to the one that brought them to Earth-16 in the middle of the room, a few scientists standing back so as not to be sucked in and ruin everything.

"We have to leave now!" Kara shouted over the rushing wind of the portal. Oliver nodded.

"On three!" he said. "One! Two! Thr-"

~#Breakline~

The Team followed the CW Trio through the Zeta tubes. Apparently, according to Wally, (who isn't that reliable of a source) the portal device was working, but extremely unstable so they had to work fast. So being the stupid adrenaline fueled teenagers that they were, they completely forgot about the risks and ran into the laboratory. Typical.

The heard shouting, and something like counting down. They must be about to leave. Great!

And then Wally tripped. So we all facepalm right now.

He fell, causing his teammates, who were behind him, to trip over him as he slid into the lab. Since they made quite a noise, Barry turned around as Oliver was counting. Of course, only he saw this going on as he is the fastest man alive and all. His eyes widened, but he didn't dare risk turning away from the portal.

Either way it didn't matter as the Team crashed into our beloved CW Three and a bright light flashed across their vision.

 **Auf Wiedersehen! XD**


	7. The Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue/teaser for the next story. It's incredibly short but not that relevant.**

 **Word Count: Exactly 100**

Cisco and Caitlin were having a somewhat stressful time.

Not only were they working on finding Barry but they had to cover for there being no Flash!

~breakline breakline breakline~

Meanwhile, our friendly neighborhood teen team had just completely ruined everything.

"Urgh…" Wally groaned. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Robin replied. He looked around.

They were outside, looking over s building with four towers.

"Where the heck are we?" Artemis exclaimed.

Barry groaned, and looked around with a smile on his face, but it disappeared when he saw the Team.

"Oh no…" he said.

"What?"

"Well guys, welcome to Earth-1."

 **Okay, all you have to do is wait for me to finish season three of the Flash because I don't want to get into the spirit of updates until I finish.**

 **BYE!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. IMPORTANT!

Look, everyone, people have been following and reviewing, telling me to write more chapters, but I'd like to stress to you all that THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! Okay... that's out.

Now don't worry, there will be a sequel as promised, and that OC story _is_ coming, but stories like that that are at least somewhat original take a lot of time to plan out a plot, and right now I'm really swamped with homework and studying. Production of one of those will begin around my Christmas break, and it will be very slow, so don't expect anything big until next summer. (Summer's usually the time where I do nothing but right and get plenty of things done)

Until then, however, I do have some things so there won't be absolutely nothing of me until next year. I've got some adopted stories in the works and some one-shots might come up when I'm bored.

I'm very sorry if this is a let down for some of you, but I'd like you to know that I'm working very hard to make more content for my followers. (But part two to this isn't even in the notebook phase of my writing process.)

But until then, please stop following this story, (you can still follow me or favorite this) and only review if you have legitimate commentary to provide.

Signing off, SirenTheMeta (:


End file.
